


Don't wake the Baby

by FrostyMers



Series: Serial killer/Evil!Ford [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Evil!Ford Shy!Stan, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyMers/pseuds/FrostyMers
Summary: Somebody has made the mistake of breaking into the Pines house and waking Stanley. Ford doesn't like that.
Relationships: Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Series: Serial killer/Evil!Ford [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969393
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Don't wake the Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So ... This is gonna be an Evil!Ford story with Shy!Stan but Stan doesn't believe his brother could ever commit such heinous acts. I'm thinking of making it a series so lemme know if you guys like it or not, and I hope you enjoy!  
> Also thank to the lovely person who showed me how to properly _italicize_ things so i don't keep making myself look like a complete dumb!!

"Stanny? What are you doing awake this late?"  
"I-I thought I heard something downstairs in the shop!"  
His brother's voice is trembling, frightened and quiet. Ford was already annoyed that something disturbed his precious twin's sleep, but now it dared to scare his Stanley? Oh no that simply will not stand in this house! Not with Ford it won't!  
"I'm sure it's nothing Stanley. But if it'll make you feel better, I'll go down and check myself..."  
His sweet Stan looks at him concerned. "Shouldn't we wake pops?" Ford smirked and pulled Stan in for a comforting hug.  
"Stanley, I promise you it's nothing, but I'll get Pops after I've tucked _you_ " Ford boops his brother's button nose "back into bed." This is a command rather than a suggestion.  
Stan offers a shakey smile, and follows his brother's lead back up to their room. Once snuggly tucked in bed, Stanny holds his brother's fingers a moment more before his eyes droop back into sleep.  
Ford is melted and honored by how quickly his brother falls back into his dreams. _He trusts you so much. You're invincible to him._ Ford muses as he runs a gentle hand through those brown locks that are always so much softer and silkier compared to his own. _Don't let his belief in you falter! Do not let him think you can be defeated!_

Ford goes to the kitchen and grabs the biggest knife from the block, his grip white knuckled on the knife.  
Ford heads downstairs and spots a thief. "What are you doing?"  
The robber jolts and turns. A shakey chuckle. This 'robber' s a novice. Ford can tell already. "Money's tight and my old man can't keep up with his bills.... So what better way than to steal from a pawn shop and sell it somewhere else!?"  
Ford deadpanned.  
"So.... You came in here not only to steal and try to sell it again somewhere else... But in doing this you've also woken Stanley.... Do you have any idea ... That you've committed the greatest sin in this house?" Ford asks slowly, coldly. He steps forward, twirling the knife around. "You've woken a precious angel from his sleep... For a stupid and worthless idea...." Ford bolted forward and slammed the other body to the ground. He drives the knife downward, just missing the intruders face. "You should've made enough noise to wake my father instead...." Ford says. He pulls the knife from the floor, raises it ... The last thing intruder sees is Ford with a sickening smile, he feels a large hand over his mouth before a blinding pain is driven into his chest.

The next morning greets Stanny with Ford settled in bed with him. It's still early.  
"Ford?" He whispers, lightly. His brother stirs a little and blinks his eyes open. Ford gives him a tired smile. "Was everything ok?"  
Ford nods, and throws an arm over Stan's waist.  
"Yea, just a dumb animal found it's way in the shop, and yes I set it back outside, safe and sound... Now go back to sleep we have at least an hour before ma comes in.."  
Stanny blesses Ford with another sweet smile before snuggling back down to snooze. 

The news reports a dead body down by the beach a few days later. The body was severely mutilated, the teeth removed, finger prints looked to be burned.....  
Stanny clings to Ford when they walk to and from school, Ford always reassures Stanny that they'll be ok.

"I'll always keep you safe, Stanny. You can trust me."


End file.
